


You Have Truly Completed Me

by Lonelyheart112288



Category: Ironman, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Irondad, Irondad/spiderson - Freeform, Kid Peter Parker, Multi, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Kills, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony has a heart, deaged, tony stark - Freeform, tony stark is peter parkers dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelyheart112288/pseuds/Lonelyheart112288
Summary: Peter is deaged after fighting some criminals who were using alien tech. Not knowing how to address the situation, Tony sends Thor off on a mission to retrieve the cure. While waiting, Tony and Pepper care for Peter while Aunt May is away on a long much needed fall vacation. During a celebration of Stark Industries, a crazed mad man kidnaps Peter and takes him on an international kidnapping spree that spans continents. Can Tony and the Avengers find his son before the madman ends Peter? Can Thor find a cure? What does Norman Osborne have to do with any of this? Will a eleven month old Peter Parker be the binding glue that completely heals Tonys heart? Let’s find out.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am new to this fandom and I just wanted to say that I have been inspired to write this story after reading so many other great ones. So to begin, yes this is going to be a Iron-dad story! Yes this is going to be a Peter deaged story! And yes all your feels will be met with this story. I know this is another deaged story, but please bear with me. I guarantee you will like this story. 
> 
> Updates to this story will occur twice a week! Please let me know if I should continue I mean comment and give me the feedback that I crave.

The night was going to be magical. At least that’s what the press was billing the affair. The 90th anniversary of Stark Industries, a celebration that even Howard Stark  himself could not have envisioned (Maybe that was a stretch, the man was egoistical after all), was underway and everyone wanted to a ticket to the most glamorous affair in town. Dignitaries, presidents of countries and companies, influential individuals and their spouses, along with many of the whose who were to be in attendance. The press covered this affair religiously, bringing last minute up to date news to the general public. Insiders wanted to know everything. What would Mrs. Stark wear, what would Tony wear? Are the Avengers going to be there? Spiderman? Who would cater the food? The list went on and on. Although those questions would have to wait to be answered, one thing was known for sure. Anthony Edward Stark was going to put on a show. He was going to be the main attraction. 

 

As the gala began, many entered into the banquet hall of the Stark Tower in wonder. The room was amazingly decorated with hanging flowers as if one just stepped into the garden of eden. The decor and the elegance of the room screamed Pepper Potts-Stark. The room, like its organizer and designer, oozed a level of sophistication that was unmatched. A small Jazz band played light music in the background as the gala attendees took their seats, ordered drinks, and/or admired the decor. Photos of the Stark family, employees, and other members of the Stark team, were displayed tastefully around the room. Attendees stared up at photos of Howard Stark, Marie Stark, and Tony Stark. Photos of Tony and Pepper, Tony and Rhodey, and the other Avengers, were also littered around the room. Noticeably absent were photos of Tony with Spiderman.

 

The tone of the room was set. Many waited for the Stark Family, mainly Tony, to arrive. The billionaire, former-playboy, philanthropist, and genius was always late to these functions. No doubt if Howard was alive this type of tardiness would not have been tolerated, but then Tony rarely attended these sort of events when his father was alive. Tony, after being told by his wife that he was to be attending this event, reluctantly went out and got a custom suit made just for this occasion. After also being told by his wife that he was also going to be delivering a speech, Tony sat and wrote a speech that was set aside in the final hours and replaced with something more endearing. Yes Tony was going to be attending this event, but he was not going to be on time.

 

So as the attendees waited for the Stark family to arrive, the Stark family themselves were putting the final touches on their attire and their arrangements. It has been 3 months since Peter Benjamin Parker was turned into an infant, and his 11-month old self was not having any of the stuffy suit Tony had custom made just for him. The child wailed as Pepper lightly brushed his hair, smiling at the finished product. By the time the Starks left their penthouse and arrived at the back of the banquet hall, Peter had tired himself out and had fallen asleep in Tonys arms. Placing the sleeping child into Peppers arms as he adjusted his suit, Tony stared at his small family for a brief moment and smiled. Pepper, who had stepped up these past couple of months, looked beautiful as she held a sleeping Peter in her arms. The child’s chubby cheeks rested against her shoulder as she lovingly soothed the child by patting his back. Tony faintly heard her humming as Peter inhaled deeply. This child, resting against the woman that he loved the most, had both Starks wrapped around his chubby little fingers.

Tony had done new things, stopped old habits and changed his lifestyle for this child. He had stopped drinking, started going to bed at a decent hour, and started taking better care of his health for Peter. He forgave people, opened his doors back up to the rouge avengers, fought Ross and won for Peter. There was nothing he would not do for the child and that thought scared him to most. He shuttered when he thought about the time he almost killed Adrian Toomes in that jail cell, what edge he almost fell off of when his child was concerned.Tony thought about his relationship with Peter before the boy was deaged and came to the conclusion that his feeling for the boy had long been established. He fell in love with the genius that was Peter Parker at 15, and now that he was deaged, those feelings intensified. Tony had never loved someone like the way he loved Peter, never laughed the way he did whenpeter made his heart smile, and never worried this much when the boy was not near. Yes there was Pepper, and maybe even Rodney. But Peter had the master key to his heart. Peter-Pie was his everything. Tony was so far lost in thought that he hardly heard his wife until she was waving her hand in his face:

 

“Earth to Anthony!!!!!!” Pepper called as she tried to get his attention.

 

Tony snapped out his thoughts and looked up at Pepper:

 

“Hun my darling...”

 

“What are you thinking? I asked you what you wanted to do with Peter. I know we talked about this before, but I am not comfortable with leaving him with Rodney for the night. I mean I know Rodney is more then capable of taking care of Pete, but I just think that he should make the rounds with us.”

 

Pepper let out a breath as she stared back down at the sleeping child. Her and Tony were both experiencing what new parents often experienced when they went back to work: separation anxiety or FOMO (fear of missing out). Never mind that Peter was not their child, the attachment was there, and it was hard to part from him.

 

“I know Pep, but I do not want all of these reporters and people in my business. We have been able to hide him away for months, I do not want any crazed person catching wind that I am caring for a child and they come after him. We spoke about telling people that he is your nephew, but even still I think that is risky as well. Plus he is starting to talk and calls me dada,” Tony smiled at the thought,”I cannot risk it.”

 

Pepper weakly smiled at Tony:

 

“I know honey but-“

 

“Boss,” Friday alerted Tony just as Pepper was about to speak, “All of the guest have arrived and at this moment you are running thirty minutes behind start time for gala.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes as he looked up to the ceiling, “Thank you Fri- please however mute.”

 

“Ok, I just also wanted to let you know-“

 

“Mute,” Tony snapped quickly, these events always put his nerves on edge and he did not need to be reminded that he was failing at the one thing his father always took issue with.

 

“Tony here” Pepper handed the child back to Tony, “Take him, I am going to make the introduction then I will come back and take him again. I will make my rounds only after Nat or Cap gets here.”

 

Pepper smoothed down her dress and fixed her hair one more final time before she began to walk away from her husband. She looked back at the pair and smiled. This was her family as well, she was damn proud to be a Stark that night.

 

Peter stirred with the change of warmth but remained asleep. As Tony listened to his wife talk about him and his father, a thought began to formulate in his head. Howard Stark was the type of Father that Tony loathed. He fought everyday to not end up like his dad. He had changed the Stark legacy, turning it from an arms creator and dealer to a clean multi- billion dollar company. He forged his own legacy removed from his father and he wanted the world to know that. He also wanted the world to know that the sleeping child in his arms would be the sole heir to that legacy. Tony shutters at the thought that he and pepper would not be able to have children. A thought that barely registered these past few months as he and Pepper chased after Peter. Tony did a lot of damaged in the past, damage that all the money and influence could not fix or change. However, with Peter there was hope. There was a new spring of difference and Tony was ready to move forward towards the future.

 

“And now without further delay, I want to welcome my husband Anthony Edward Stark to the podium....”

 

Tony heard his wife and knew that it was his time to go out and address the attendees. He listened as many began to clap and took his cue to walk out. As Tony walked out into the banquet hall, the music began to play. People clapped and cheered until they fully got a glimpse at what Tony held in his arms. The music stopped playing and silence engulfed the room. Many looked around at the people next to them and whispered. Others looked over at Pepper, mentally doing the math in their head. There was no way this woman carried a baby in her for nine months, had said baby and nursed that infant, who was the child?

 

Pepper looked over at Tony and blushed. He confidently walked up to the podium with their Peter in his arms without hesitating. He oozed sexy, charming, dashing, and Dad. Tony looked around theroom and smiled:

 

“Good evening everyone, I guess I should start by addressing the elephant in the room.” Tony shifted Peter in his arms, “Chris Christie please stop trying to get people to fund your presidential bid, don’t you think that ship has sailed ?” Tony smiled over at the former governor as the room let out a collective laugh:

 

“I do not want to hear your butt talking to Fox News about me possibly funding your next bid, ain’t nobody got time for that.” Tony watched his language, one of the many things he adjusted as the infant slowly began to wrap the genius around his tiny little fingers. As the room began to quiet down again Tony continued:

 

“No seriously, I know you are all wondering who this little guy is,” Tony ran his handthrough Peters curls, “This little one is the future of Stark industries.”

 

The room collectively gasped as Pepper lovingly smiled up at her husband and their child:

 

“When my father started this company many moons ago, he envisioned a greater America. He saw a world that could be dominated by weapons with all the power falling into the hands of the almighty American people. Stark industries made millions making weapons that destroyed many homes and many lives. When I took over this company, I propelled my fathers legacy. Blindly following someone who did not have my best interest in mind. When I woke up and decided to make a change, damage was already done to myself and others that could not be fixed.”

 

Tonys eyes watered a little as he thought back to Afghanistan:

 

“As we celebrate this 90 years, we must not forgot about the lives that we have impacted. We must remain mindful of our past so that we can not repeat it. As I look towards the future I smile at the thought of this little one and the many little ones that are being held in their parents arms at the moment. Little Peter here is the future of Stark Industries. I want to leave a legacy for him that will make him proud. One that is no longer tainted in the blood of the suffering. I want to stand firm in the thought that I worked hard so that he could stand firm and know that I wanted to change the world for the better and I used Stark Industries to do so.”

 

As Tony’s voice got louder, Peter began to stir and wake. He slowly began to open his eyes as the back lights shone brightly in his eyes. Hearing peter wake, Tony stopped for a moment and smiled down at Peter. Peter smiled back at Tony and slowly turned his head to the room full of important people. Ever bashful peter quickly turned back and buried his face into Tony’s chest:

 

“He’s shy everyone,” Tony laughed as he addressed the room, “But when I think of leaving a legacy and creating a better tomorrow. I think about this boy here and the world he will inherit. I think about his future and the many ways he will carry this company into the next 90 years.”

 

Peter lifted his head up to Tony and looked him in the eyes as if he knew what Tony had just said and did. Tony just publicly acknowledged Peter and his connection to the child. Peter smiled at his “father” and wildly began to wave his hands around. Tony laughed as peter grabbed his goatee and yanked on it:

 

“Do not worry everyone, I promise that he will be able to formulate complete sentences before he begins signing your checks.”

 

Everyone in the room started to laugh. Peter turned towards the room again and clapped his hands as others began to do so as well. Leaning over towards the mic he began to babble:

 

“Mmmmm Dadda...” As he reached for the mic to put in his mouth.

 

“I guess that is the end of this speech,” Tony chucked as he moved the mic away from Peter mouth, “Now if Mrs. Stark would like to share a dance with me and little Petey over here it would make my night.”

 

Pepper smiled as Tony held out his hand. She loved this man, she truly did. Her little family, minus May. As band began to play music for the family, Tony led Peter and Pepper onto the dance floor. Tony wrapped his free arm around Pepper and he began to sway to the music. Peter held onto his father and the two twirled Pepper around. The family looked happy, loving, and full of life. Tony, for the first time at a gala, felt happy and ready to move towards the future. If Thor could not find a cure, he would talk May into letting him and Pepper raise Peter, giving him a second chance to experience his childhood with Tony. Spiderman would be missing, but Tony could have the shot he wanted with his son. Peter rested his head on his dads shoulders as Pepper lovingly rubbed her sons back. The family was happy, the family warmed the hearts of everyone in the room. Everyone in the room could see the love, everyone in the room was so enamored with the little family dancing in the middle of the room that no one saw the lone man in the back raise his arm and fire two shots at the loving family in the center as the lights went out and the room was engulfed in darkness.

__________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Garanimals

2 months before gala, Peter is 9 months old

“Tony get him before he hurts himself!!” Pepper shouted as she dropped her briefcase and ran over towards the crawling babbling infant.

Tony looked up from his starkpad and smiled up at his wife:

“Pep-hun he’s fine” 

Tony said as he held his arm out to stop the infant from hitting his head on the coffee end table:

“I thought we agreed to remove the coffee table from this area? He spends too much time crawling on the floor to have this table with its edges here. Hunny please remove it.” 

Pep gave Tony a stern look as she picked up the child. Tony knew that it was not up for debate, he was going to remove the table and please his wife. After the two were married, Tony truly learned the meaning of happy wife happy life. He quickly learned that the cunning Pepper used in the boardroom as she ran his company, could be easily applied to their home as well. Not ending up on his wife’s bad side meant peace in his home. After the two agreed to let May go on her vacation instead of caring for Peter, Pepper had began to change. She became more motherly, spending a great deal of time in ensuring that every need of Peters were met. She designed his bedroom, fed him in the morning, put him down for his naps and bedtimes, and even took the infant to mommy and me classes(well private classes). He watched as her whole aura shifted, and her priorities changed. She no longer stayed at the office until ungodly hours. She no longer took longer then average business trip, and if she did Tony was to Skype with her every night as he held a sleeping Peter in his arms. The atmosphere in the Stark home changed for the better, and neither Stark wanted to go back to what it used to be. 

What was life like before Peter? Tony cringed when he thought about it. Even when the child was a teenager things were changing. But life with Peter as a toddler was so pleasant that he hardly thought about the past. He, like his wife, no longer put stock in things that were hardly important. He tried to avoid staying in the lab until ungodly hours. He created protocols to ensure that he did not overwork himself. He set a timer for his work to automatically stop when his wife came home from her work day. Peter protocols were put in place so that Tony could feel better about the infants safety when he was not directly near the child. Pepper insisted that Peter not be brought into the lab when Tony was there, so Tony and Pepper vetted a nanny that would care for the child when both parents were at work. However, although the nanny was heavily vetted(the background check that was performed could low key be classified as illegal), Tonys paranoia took center stage. Cameras were set up everywhere. Tony and Pepper had access to these cameras and heavily monitored them throughout the day. While working in the lab, Tony had Friday display the live feed of Peter and the nanny. He wanted to know what his son was doing at all times. Pepper, although she would never admit, was no better. During meetings she would sneak a peek at the live feed herself. Smiling as she watched Peter laughing, crawling, or sleeping. The Starks were content. The Starks were so in love with this child that it seemed life had always been filled with the presence of a child that graced their lives at 15. 

Peter seemed to be adjusting to the changes as well. As Tony researched the effects of the weapon used on Peter, the child acted and displayed every bit of the infant he was deaged to be. At times it seemed that Peter understood his predicament, he knew that he was once older with more ability then what he currently had, but then those moments were quickly superseded by the advancements that only come at the age of which he currently was. He crawled, babbled endlessly, and ate baby food. He needed a diaper, and slept in a crib next to his parents bed. He mastered a few words like dada (To peppers chagrin, she was sure it would have been momma first), and bear (his stuffed toy). When sitting in Tony or Peppers lap, he would intently look up at them as if he understood what they were saying to him, but yet only responded with babbles and barely there toothless grins. He was an infant, and at the moment neither one of them could change that fact. 

So a routine was put into place. Pepper would leave for work right after Peter was laid down for his mid-morning nap (it only took one meltdown for the Starks to learn that Peter did not like watching Pepper leave). Tony would have another cup of coffee then head down to the lab to work on his suits or conduct Avenger related business. He would work on paperwork that Pepper insisted he finish or attend meetings with the other scientist in the R and D department. By the time Peter awoke from his mid-morning nap, Pepper would be back at the penthouse to help prepare him for his day. She dressed and fed him, then watched as the nanny prepared him for his day. Due to safety, Peter never left the tower. Rooms within the tower were converted to help him adjust. Tony had a jungle gym, crawl room, and learning/playroom designed just for him. The nanny was scheduled to bring Peter to various areas of the tower throughout the day to ensure that Peter learned, had free space to crawl around, and did other things on a daily basis. The Starks would watch Peters day unfold from the comfort of their respective rooms, with a slight pang go FOMO. They desired to spend the time with Peter. Friday had a running protocol to monitor and save anything that Peter did adorably in a file to always be watched later. As Peter slept at night, the Starks would run some of the footage back and admire their growing child. It was kinda obsessive, but at that point they did not care. Isn’t every parent obsessed with their child at some point? 

Tony would proudly admit that he was. And that would never change. So as Thor travelled the galaxy trying to find a cure to turn his child back into the normal teenager that he was, Tony resolved to enjoy ever bit of his infant. So on this particular day, he had took the day off and paid the nanny to spend the day enjoying herself at a spa. He wanted to take care of Peter. He had long learned how to change a diaper and care for a growing infant. The day was spent watching Peter toddle around as he designed new protective measures for the growing boy. As the time approached for Pepper to return home, Tony had placed the boy on the floor right before his wife walked through the door. 

“You know Pep, I have been researching clothing options for Peter and I learned so much about the clothing industry for children.” Tony slowly changed the subject as he watched his wife walk off to change Peters diaper. 

“Oh really Tony, what have you learned?” Pepper absentmindedly asked as she kissed Peters curly head. 

“Garanimals do exist.”

Pepper threw Tony an annoyed look:

“Tony please I have had a long day, and I still need to prepare dinner and get him ready for bed.” 

“No babe, remember a couple of months ago Peter was talking about wearing Garanimals as a child and we both looked at him like he was crazy?” Tony laughed at the memory, “I mean we thought who would dress their child in such clothing but-“ Tony turned his starkpad to reveal the Garanimals website, “It does exist.” 

Pepper took the pad and swiped through the website:

“I say we buy some of these clothes and send photos to May.”

“Why do I have a feeling that you have already did just that.” Pepper raised her eyes from the pad and looked at Tony:

“Well I may have already had some items delivered.”

“Of course you did.” Pepper chuckled as she looked down at Peter who was playing with a button on her shirt:

“Petey-pie, your dad is intent on embarrassing you.”

Tony laughed as Peter looked up at Pepper and smiled:

“And I guess I shall be roped into the joke, do you still want to say dada or shall you learn how to say mum?” 

Peter looked at Pepper:

“Dada?..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapters will shift in between what happens with Pepper, Tony, and Peter leading up to the Gala, and what happens after the Gala. The stories before the Gala will be full of Fluff and the chapters after the Gala will focus on the story at hand. Hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I liked it... lol... Fluff to follow where I will go into the story a little bit more before we get to the night of the gala. This will be a 20 or more chapter story.


End file.
